Diciembre
by kali9105
Summary: Isuke odia todo lo referente con la nieve, las fiestas navideñas y demás, pero le promete a Haruki que pasará Año Nuevo con ella, aunque de alguna manera le atormente. Pasen a leer por favor. HarukixIsuke -Oneshot-


**Holi! Feliz año nuevo!...atrasado (? En fin, espero que se hayan pasado sus fiestas navideñas muy bien, dije que haría algo de Navidad, pero debido a muchas cosas no pude, así que dije bueno para Año Nuevo y lo terminé subiendo ahora, espero que les guste, sin más los dejo con el oneshot~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera mío habría fiestas hard en Myojo (?**

* * *

 **Diciembre.**

 _Ya era de noche y reinaba la oscuridad, el frío de esas épocas era inmenso, se colaba en los huesos de los pequeños que estaban ahí acurrucados uno junto al otro, una niña pelirrosa junto con un niño al que abrazaba para mantener su calor corporal, ahí sentados en un rincón ambos trataban de mantenerse calientes, aunque resultaba un poco difícil ya que no había nada que los cubriera, la niña podía notar como el color de su piel cambiaba hasta ponerse morado, tenía que distraerse para no pensar en el frío que su pequeña bata no cubría, volteo a ver la ventana y veía como la nieve caía con fuerza._

 _Ella odiaba diciembre._

Abrió los ojos de repente, mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse donde estaba, para solo darse cuenta que solo estaba en su casa, bajo una manta espesa y caliente, como lo era el cuerpo de su novia, que dormía plácidamente mientras la abrazaba y murmuraba algo sobre Pockys, Isuke rodó los ojos y de repente miró hacia la ventana, la nieve caía afuera, Navidad había pasado, pero aun había cosas estúpidas que le seguían.

Ella odiaba las fiestas navideñas.

Porque en esas épocas como en Agosto los sueños se apoderaban de ella, sueños estúpidos que aunque desde la llegada de Haruki ya no la hacían llorar si la hacían sentirse aún un poco mal.

Volteó a ver a su idiota y vio que a pesar de que estaba dormida tenía una sonrisa feliz, sabía cuánto había sufrido Haruki también, no entendía cómo podía mantener una sonrisa a pesar de todo y sin que ella se diera cuenta su mano había alcanzado la frente de su novia y retiraba los mechones que cubrían su cara, todo esto con una sonrisa que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, se sonrojó y retiró la mano en el acto, debía apurarse y no pensar en tonterías.

Tomó su celular del buró y se dio cuenta de hora, ya era demasiado tarde, levantaría a su novia, ya que ella tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que hacer por culpa de esa idiota.

La semana pasada había sido el cumpleaños de Haruki, pero ella no pudo estar con la pelirroja, debido a que tenía que estar en la fiesta navideña anual que se celebraba en la empresa del papá de Isuke, de la cual no había manera de escapar, cada año tenía que soportar viejas estiradas y envidiosas de la belleza de Isuke y hombres viejos y calvos que trataban de ligar con ella, varias veces le había reclamado a mamá el tomar su muñeca cuando Isuke estaba a punto de sacar sus cuchillas y cortar sus cuellos, Eisuke solo había reído y le había dicho que solo era una noche.

Pero esa noche era 24 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de su novia, pero pensándolo bien era culpa de Haruki, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre nacer en Navidad?

Solo a Sagae Haruki.

Aunque si Isuke lo pensaba de esa manera, Haruki al haber nacido ese día, podría ser un buen regalo de Navidad, sin querer la pelirrosa volteó a ver a su novia, que estaba acostada en la cama con solo la gruesa manta cubriéndole una pequeña parte de su desnudez, Isuke se mordió el labio mientras la admiraba, al parecer este año había sido buena y Papá Noel se había lucido con su regalo.

Inukai se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta en lo que había pensado, mientras trataba de disipar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas al recordar ciertas cosas de la noche anterior, así que se acercó a su novia y le dio un golpe en la frente con un dedo, a lo cual Haruki solo exclamo un leve gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos para ver a lo que a ella le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo: Su Isuke-sama.

Iba a protestar por el golpe cuando sintió unos suaves labios apoderarse de los suyos, su protesta murió ahí para después dejar de sentir la calidez de esos labios y observar la espalda de su aun desnuda y hermosa novia.

– Apúrate idiota, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Isuke mientras buscaba su ropa dentro del armario – me imagino que Fuyuka debe estar esperándome y a ti para que cuides a los mocosos.

– De verdad Isuke-sama esto no es necesar– no pudo terminar su frase porque su camisa le impacto en la cara.

– Cállate idiota, Isuke sabe lo que hace – dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse – apúrate nos vemos abajo – dijo mientras caminaba hacía la salida de su recamara, no iba a permitir que Haruki protestara.

Y es que Isuke se había sentido culpable al ver la cara de cachorrito regañado de Sagae cuando le dijo que no podría estar la noche de Navidad con ella, por lo que le prometió que pasaría el Año Nuevo como una especie de "compensación" y entonces Haruki había sonreído y le había robado un beso.

Pero si era ella tenía que hacer las cosas tenían que ser perfectas, así que le preguntó a Haruki por Fuyuka para ayudarla con la cena, la pelirroja aun incrédula le dio el número de su hermana, un zape después, Inukai le explicó que al ser una asesina a veces la mandaban a misiones muy lejos y tenía que saber sobrevivir, por lo que mamá le había enseñado a cocinar, así que cuando estaba sola no tenía un gran problema, así que ahora se organizaría con la otra Sagae para cocinar, además de que ella pagaría todo, aunque eso era cosa que Haruki no sabía, aunque Isuke nunca lo aceptara, ella quería consentir a su pelirroja.

Toda la mañana se la había pasado con Fuyuka comprando lo necesario para la cena y cocinando para que todo estuviera listo en la noche, mientras Haruki se hacía cargo de sus hermanos quienes estaban felices ante la presencia de su hermana mayor quien jugaba con ellos en la nieve.

Isuke oyó sus risas y volteó a verlos a través de la ventana, se veían felices en la nieve, sin querer una pequeña sonrisa surcó su cara.

Para luego sentir como un pequeño dolor en su dedo se hacía presente, ella la experta en cuchillas se había cortado con un cuchillo de cocina. Fuyuka al verla corrió inmediatamente.

– ¡Oh Isuke-san! ¡Déjeme ver! – dijo preocupada la chica – ¿quiere que llame a Haruki-neesan? – Isuke negó con la cabeza y suspiró, al final de cuentas no era nada a comparación de todas las heridas que se había hecho en algunas misiones.

– No pasa nada, Isuke se distrajo porque está un poco…agotada, eso es todo – sin querer imágenes de la noche anterior se colaron en su mente, dándole la razón de su agotamiento y haciéndole llegar un sonrojo a sus mejillas, al parecer la otra chica había entendido el porqué de su "cansancio" por lo que también se sonrojó.

– Ehm, ¿porque Isuke-san no va a descansar?, realmente ya falta poco para terminar todo, Haruki-nee y yo nos tenemos que encargar de mis hermanos – dijo la chica castaña sonriendo, al parecer esa sonrisa corría por el gen Sagae, Isuke solo le devolvió una suave sonrisa y salió sin interrumpir a su novia que parecía otra niña divirtiéndose con la nieve.

 _El sol había salido de manera tímida, el cielo se veía gris, dándole una tonalidad de tristeza y que realzaba el blanco de la nieve la cual estaba en todos lados, cubriendo con su gélida presencia todo el suelo, la chica miró sus pies, que se había puesto rojos debido a la ausencia de zapatos, los cuales ahora estaban en los pies del chico pelirrosa que intentaba torpemente caminar con ellos, si a ella le quedaban grandes más a él, pero el chico quería jugar con la nieve y ella no quería negárselo. Así que abrigándolo con un trapo que encontró por ahí y sus zapatos había dejado a su hermano jugar afuera, mientras ella sentada en el quicio lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _El niño saltaba feliz pero torpemente mientras reunía un poco de nieve para aventarla, la pelirrosa tiritaba de frío, pero no le importaba, todo por ver a su hermano feliz, de repente vio como unos niños se acercaban a su hermano, al parecer el pequeño había conseguido con quien jugar, pero todo cambio cuando vio que uno de los niños empujo a su hermanito al suelo y los otros niños entre risas e insultos golpeaban al chico._

 _Ella quería correr a auxiliarlo, pero en cuanto tocó su pie la nieve sintió como el frío le quemaba la planta del pie, no sabía qué hacer, quería correr y protegerlo pero el dolor en sus pies era demasiado, además ¿ella que podía hacer? La impotencia le invadió mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos empañando su mirada que de repente comenzó a registrar movimientos rápidos, se limpió las lágrimas para ver a alguien golpeando al chico que había empujado a su hermano, vio entre la multitud a lo que parecía ser un niño sin embargo no podía ver su rostro, vio como ese alguien levantaba a su hermano y lo llevaba con ella._

 _Isuke extendió los brazos para recibir al pequeño y levantó la vista para ver sonreír a esa persona, pero solo podía ver su sonrisa._

" _G-gracias" dijo Isuke tímidamente._

" _Una chica bonita no debe llorar…o al menos eso dice mi papá" dijo aquella persona riendo y levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la pelirrosa, pero acostumbrada al maltrato por parte de sus padres instintivamente se había retirado, la persona solo bajo su mano y de repente chasqueó los dedos y salió corriendo._

 _Cuando regresó vio que traía algo en las manos mientras sonreía. Extendió sus manos ante la mirada curiosa de Isuke y de su hermano, traía un pequeño conejo hecho de nieve._

" _¡Feliz Navidad! Este es tu regalo" dijo de nuevo sonriendo, Isuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo reía._

" _Es Año Nuevo" la persona se rascó la nuca nerviosamente._

" _¡Lo siento! Entonces feliz Año Nuevo" dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba a la pelirrosa el conejo de nieve, el primer regalo que la pelirrosa había tenido._

Isuke despertó sobresaltada al recordar de nuevo ese maldito sueño, que se repetía en cada Diciembre que pasaba, recordando la mierda que había sido su infancia.

Otro sobresalto llego a ella al escuchar el despertador que le indicaba que ya era tarde, y que tenía que arreglarse para ir a la cena en la casa de Haruki, cenaría con ellos y pasaría la noche ahí con su novia, por lo que intentaría olvidarse de ese sueño.

La velada en casa de los Sagae había sido tranquila a pesar de todo, habían partido un pastel como parte de la "compensación" de Isuke hacia Haruki, había visto reír a la pelirroja y ser feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba, aunque cuando la embarró de pastel le dieron ganas de asesinarla, pero después de un beso y una sonrisa Isuke se había tranquilizado.

Después de la cena Haruki invitó a Isuke a dar un paseo, iban tomadas de las manos, caminaban en silencio, la pelirrosa volteó a ver a Haruki que estaba distraída con las luces y demás cosas, Isuke no podía entender como su novia disfrutaba de todo eso, ella no podía entenderlo pero sabía que algún día lo haría, estando más tiempo con Haruki aprendería a disfrutar lo bueno de la vida.

Sus pasos las encaminaron hacía un parque, el mismo parque en que en aquel Agosto se habían encontrado, habían caminado hacia aquel banco donde habían tenido contacto después de un año de no verse.

Se sentaron y admiraron el paisaje vacío solo cubierto por la blanca nieve y disfrutaron del silencio que les prodigaba el parque, de repente un aire helado paso cerca de ellas, lo que hizo a Isuke temblar de frío, Haruki se dio cuenta y se quitó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Te vas a enfermar! – dijo Isuke pero aun así no se movía para quitarse la chaqueta, la pelirroja se rio un momento.

– No te preocupes Isuke-sama, la ropa que tengo me cubre bien, pero a ti no – dijo Sagae soltando una risita, la cual irritó a Isuke.

– Odio estas malditas fechas, el estúpido frío, la estúpida nieve, los estúpidos sueños…– Haruki la miraba sonriendo, como una niña cuando hace berrinche, cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que había dicho se quedó callada, la expresión de su novia cambió rápidamente.

–Isuke-sama…– dijo Haruki con preocupación – ¿volviste a soñar con él? – en alguna ocasión Isuke se había abierto con ella y le había contado sobre su pasado, Haruki estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado Isuke, no sabía porque, pero a pesar de que la pelirrosa a primera apariencia podía parecer demasiado fuerte y a pesar de que lo podía ser, a veces era tan débil como cualquiera, a Haruki le daban aún más ganas de protegerla y de amarla.

– Si…– Isuke bajo la mirada, odiaba sentirse así, su mirada se desvió hacia la nieve, no era que la odiara, no era que odiara las fechas, odiaba sus recuerdos, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas…–me gustaría que el pudiera ver todo esto…– dijo en un susurro, mientras escuchaba un suspiro y sentía como Haruki la atraía hacia ella en un abrazo.

– No eres la única Isuke-sama, a mí también me gustaría haberlo conocido y que pudiera haber disfrutado de esto con nosotros – Isuke sintió como el brazo de la pelirroja la apretaba un poco más – no quiero que estés triste Isuke-sama, apuesto que él tampoco – la pelirrosa suspiro, no sabía porque pero el estar en los brazos de Haruki la hacía sentirse tan bien.

– ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Yo sé cómo hacer que Isuke-sama se sienta mejor! – la pelirrosa dejó de sentir la calidez de su novia y vio como Haruki se levantaba para caminar unos pasos hacia un montículo de nieve y agacharse, para después regresar sonriendo mientras sostenía algo en las manos: un conejo de nieve.

– Cuando estaba triste de que papá tenía que irse de viaje en mi cumpleaños, el me daba un conejo de nieve, decía que el conejito estaría conmigo para que me cuidara hasta que él regresara – dijo Haruki, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le colocaba el conejito de nieve en las manos de Isuke, la cual observo el rostro sonriente de su novia, de repente sus recuerdos tormentosos de la niñez, de aquella persona golpearon a Isuke con fuerza, ahora podía ver el rostro de la persona, la misma sonrisa estúpida, los mismos ojos dorados, el mismo cabello rojizo, la misma idiota que conocía solo que en una versión más infantil, su idiota, su Haruki.

¿Cómo era posible que siempre Haruki llegase a salvarla de todo lo que la aquejaba? No lo sabía, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

– ¡Oh, Haruki! – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su novia y apretarla con fuerza, pero con la misma fuerza con que la que se lanzó, la pelirroja no pudo conservar el equilibrio y cayó con Isuke entre sus brazos mientras lanzaba una risita, la pelirrosa había enterrado su cara en el cuello de su novia, eran increíbles las coincidencias de la vida, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz de que así fuera y así quería que fuera siempre – Feliz Navidad – dijo sabiendo que Haruki probablemente no lo recordaría pero no le importaba, ahora ella recordaría que aquella parte de su vida que ya no era tan agria como siempre le sonaba, de verdad le hubiera encantado que su hermano hubiera podido conocer a Haruki, que pudiera haber conocido a la persona que la pelirrosa amaba y que amaría por el resto de su vida.

– Pero Isuke-sama, si es Año Nuevo– dijo riéndose, se daba cuenta que siempre que tocaban el tema de su hermano, Isuke no actuaba como siempre, pasó las manos por la espalda de su tsundere, amaba a Isuke y lo único que quería era borrar cada una de las cicatrices que la vida le había dejado a la pelirrosa sabía que aquellas heridas no serían fáciles de sanar pero ella lo intentaría porque lo único que deseaba era que Isuke fuera feliz.

– Cállate idiota – dijo Isuke levantando la cabeza y mirando asesinamente a su novia, para después sonreír – feliz Año Nuevo, te amo – miró la sorpresa en cara de su pelirroja ya que ella no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, pero se acercó a besarla antes de que dijera algo estúpido.

Isuke siempre odio esas fechas, debido a sus recuerdos, ahora sabiendo que Haruki de alguna manera siempre había estado en ellas y seguiría estando en ellas, ya no tanto.

* * *

 **Isuke es pariente del Grinch :v okño, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirla :3**

 **"Diciembre" es una especie de secuela de "Agosto", lo primero que escribí para Akuma no Riddle, pero igual se puede leer de manera independiente xD No sé, tengo obsesión con las secuelas xD Como dije arriba, se supone que esto era para Navidad y el cumple de Haruki, pero por muchas cosas no pude hacerlo, entonces me dije de Año Nuevo xD pero me puse un poco mal de salud y bueno hasta ahora pude hacerlo, espero me puedan comprender xD**

 **Aprovechando el espacio, les agradezco a las personas que leyeron y le dieron fav y follow a mi oneshot "La melodía que toca el alma", de verdad muchas gracias, era algo que tenía ganas que hacer, que como dicen muchos Suzu y Kouko son de lejos la pareja más olvidada de AnR xD**

 **Regresando a "Diciembre" espero que Isuke no me haya quedado muy OOC, pero siempre he pensado que ella solo puede ser o mostrarse dulce con Haruki y aun seguir siendo tsundere xD**

 **Oh si! con respecto a "El amor es algo extraño e inesperado", bueno he de decir que si no hemos avanzado mucho es mi culpa, Inucchi sufre conmigo xD entre mi flojera y mi mala salud nos hemos retrasado mucho, pero vamos a echarle ganas para que pronto les podamos dar otra entrega del fic.**

 **En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que cualquier comentario, duda, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte pueden dejarla en los reviews y agradecerles por soportarme todo este año :3 Espero que sigan apoyándome en este nuevo año y leyendo mis locuras, nos vemos en mis otros fics!**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


End file.
